fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Chat Mod Recruitment
Howdy! This site is in need of 3 possible chat moderators. depending on how this site may grow. The Number might increase to 4 (or more). "Make sure that potential candidates are mature and that you have coverage of chat at peak hours." An example of the formatting to be used can be seen below. Please remember to sign all posts with JustinDaOne Talk 02:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC).' 'APPLICANTS The following are the applicants willing to become a chat moderator in this site. Please add detailed reason as to why you agree/dont agree with this user's chat mod application. Shadowkhaos Discussion: *I wholeheartedly agree to Shadow's application. He is a good member of the wiki and a creative person. He always does help out when available and I think he would be a great addition to the Chat Mod team. I've seen him in chat for periods of time and he is a courteous(if not strangely humoured), and helpful person. I always enjoy talking to Shadow not only because he is my friend but because he is a good natured and very agreeable person. Once again, I think Shadow would be an excellent Mod to be on the Mod team. *I believe that Shadowkhaos deserves the Chat Moderator position. He is on chat in peak hours, is very helpful, and with a sense of humour. Shadowkhaos is a very friendly person, and has reasonably good knowledge of the Wiki. He has a positive attitude, and is fun to be with. He is polite, and will be a great Chat Moderator for the Fan Fiction Stories Wiki. Bnm786 Discussion: Echoriver Discussion: *I think Echo should be Mod because he will be here most of the time. I also would like Echo to be a Mod because I know Echo is very trustful and a good person. He is very fun to talk to. Echoriver is one of my friends on this wiki and i would love for him to be a Mod on this wiki not because he is my friend but he is very honest, kind-hearted, funny, and a good citizen. ~Shadowkhaos~ *Echoriver would be a great addition to the Fan Fiction Stories Wiki staff. He is responsible, kind and sensible. He would not kickban unnecessarily and recklessly, and has enough knowledge of the Wiki to help other users. Echo is helpful, charismatic and great for the position of Chat Moderator. *Echo is very nice, but a few days ago he comes to conclusions too quickly, and doesnt completely listen. I think echoriver has the abbility to be a mod, but should work on it a little bit. I don't think Echoriver should be one of the 3 mods, but maybe after a little bit of time, he could be the fourth. 2. Also, when Echo saw what I wrote up there, he lied, said the rules were to write a good opinion or none at all, and said he would delete my post. I now say, do not let this user be chat mod. 3. Echo deleted my post, but I undoed his edit. I don't know why he would do that. --Bnm *Bnm, I looked into the History, and he only deleted a sentence, not the whole post. Honey17 Discussion: DragoNEX Discussion: *Drago is definetly a kind, helpful, and good-natured person. In my opinion, it is an excellent idea to have him on the Mod team. He has helped me with basic template stuff including making my signature and will always be there to raise a helping hand....he is a responsible person and I have no doubt that he will be an excellent Mod. *I think Drago is going to be a great Mod he is fun, nice, and trustful. He is very very honest. He will be here most of the time I believe and will not kick/ban incorrectly. He is a very responsible person from what I know and this is why I think he should be a Mod. ~Shadowkhaos~ * I feel Dragor will be an excellent mod. He has a sense of humor, and will not kick someone over a joke. He will have control over the kick/ban button, not just abusing his privileges. Jorgesnoopy Talk *Drago is an amazing person already, with his activeness, and all of that. He helps out with everything on this wiki, and always does the right thing, I am not very good at speeches, but I think Drago would be an excellent mod, no doubt. ---Bnm Nickel4476 Discussion: Jorgesnoopy Discussion: Jorge is a very kind, helpful, enthusiatic person. He is a fun-loving user, and will help in whatever way possible. Jorge would make an excellent member of the Moderator team, and would not kickban unnecesarily. Jorge is creative with solutions, is familiar with the Wiki, and has a very positive characteristic, which I think would be ideal for the Chat Moderator team. Br318 Discussion: Nekomec Discussion: